Lágrimas de Adeus
by Neko Sombria
Summary: O que um pequenino mal entendido pode fazer à uma pessoa que sempre deu a vida por outra? E se essa pessoa resolve abrir mão de todo seu sentimento para não ter de sofrer mais? E se essa pessoa é uma jovem kunoichi de cabelos rosados?


**Lágrimas de Adeus**

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_O cheiro da sua pele está grudado em mim agora  
Você provavelmente está no seu vôo voltando pra sua cidade natal  
Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção, baby  
Ficar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida,  
__em paz, serena..._

Olhou novamente para o convite delicado com a imagem de jasmins e suspirou, voltando sua atenção à tela a sua frente. Não pensava que seria tão difícil fazer aquilo. Seria madrinha, e eles, padrinhos. Claro, a pedido de Lee-san, mas do que adiantava? Já estava magoada nesses 7 anos, e tinha certeza que havia magoado ao menos um deles, o que significava que todo seu esforço havia sido em vão, no fim, havia ficado como ele. Não sabia como todo aquele dilema havia acontecido, apenas se deu conta quando um deles já estava totalmente apaixonado por si e o outro quase havia lhe pego quase beijando o primeiro. Lembrava triste da voz de escárnio e debochada na qual havia ouvido seu objeto de eterna afeição falar alguns meses atrás, quando ele recém havia saído do período de observação, no qual havia insistido e muito com a Hokage para conseguir que ele fosse um ANBU "_**No fim, você não passa de uma admiradora... Nunca me amou... E agora vejo o quão real isso era...**_" Nunca pensou que a situação pudesse ficar daquele jeito... Odiava quando aquilo acontecia... Tudo fugindo de seu controle... Mas também, como ele ousava lhe comparar com uma vadiazinha qualquer? Não era qualquer uma...

E um ódio irracional foi tomando conta dela, fazendo com que cerrasse os punhos, as unhas grandes e bem-cuidadas machucando a pele branquinha e delicada de porcelana... Ouviu sua Inner começar a falar raivosa, palavras como: "**Não se entregue, mostre para ele que você vale mais do que qualquer outra garota... Mostre que ficou forte com o treinamento de Tsunade-sama... Mostre que ele não merece você... Faça-o implorar para que volte! Vai lá trigresa, acabe com ele e depois o faça implorar por um beijo!**" Como queria que tudo fosse tão simples, mas não era. Balançou a cabeça veemente, sentindo uma dor aguda na mão, para naquele momento perceber que havia pressionado as unhas contra a pele com tamanha força e intensidade que a marca das unhas ficou claramente, a ponto de quase fazer sangrar. Aquilo estava lhe torturando... Para quem deveria correr para afagar suas mágoas? Seu eterno objeto de afeição, que a rejeitava sempre e que ainda tinha um desejo insano de vingança ou ao ex-colega de equipe que havia se apaixonado por ela aos poucos e que, com certeza, amava-a como nunca havia feito-o antes? Ambos os casos, sempre teria uma imagem quase igual de homem...

O Time 7 original estava de volta, com todas as forças, mas com menos eventuais brigas do que antes... Mesmo naquela época de guerra, pessoas faziam laços de amizade, confiança, amor... Laços eternos do matrimônio... O casamento de Mitsashi Tenten com Hyuuga Neji... Ela havia sido convidada para ser madrinha... Já havia dito que sim, ao menos até saber quem eram os padrinhos... As madrinhas, além dela mesma, eram Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata e, a pedido de Lee para o desgosto da Yamanaka, Sabaku No Temari... Os padrinhos... Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai e Uchiha Sasuke... O irmão de Temari não poderia comparecer ao casamento por ter uma reunião bem no dia e havia mandado desculpas sinceras por não comparecer... Ao descobrir, havia feito uma careta... Sua situação era desesperadora... Mas não ia recuar... Após o casamento, ela já tinha planejado cuidadosa e ardilosamente seu plano. Quem sabia era sua mestra, Tsunade-sama, que havia concordado em deixar a jovem ir duas vezes por semana de volta a Konoha para terminar o treinamento (ela também havia ficado feliz por sua pupila querer esquecer seus 'casos' amorosos e por seu amor eterno para com o Uchiha) e Temari, que lhe ajudaria a sair dali e ir para a Suna, onde havia comprado uma casa e seria onde reconstruiria sua família, após o assassinato de seus pais... Ouviu uma batida na porta e olhos perolados e cabelos negro-azulados aparecerem na porta de sua sala.

- Io, Sakura-chan, como vai? – Falou Hinata, entrando na sala da médica-nin ANBU. Viu o rosto da amiga contorcido em tristeza e o sorriso amarelo que lhe oferecia não lhe convenceu muito.

- Bem, Hinata-chan, e você? – Perguntou Sakura, sob o olhar insistente e avaliador da amiga.

- Mentirosa... – Falou Hinata, o olhar estreito para cima da jovem de cabelos curtos e rosados.

Ótimo, a máscara de alegria nunca funcionava com Hinata, deveria ser por causa de Naruto, ele sabia o que havia consigo apenas pelo olhar. Suspirou e encarou o olhar preocupado da amiga. Apontou para o convite que jazia em cima de sua mesa e Hinata entendeu o que se passava, ela sabia de todo o seu dilema, mas não sabia que iria sair de Konoha, o que era uma sorte.

- Entendo... O que fará a respeito? Irá ao casamento e depois fugirá para a Suna, onde você tem uma casa? – Falou Hinata, brincando. Mas ao ver o sorriso amarelo da amiga sumir, a face entristeceu – Eu estava brincando!

- Demo é o que farei... Não agüento essa situação... Está ficando péssima...

Hinata pôs uma das mãos na boca e a outra segurava a mesa, tentando não cambalear enquanto dava alguns passos para trás. Algumas lágrimas, involuntariamente, passaram a escorrer pelo rosto da Hyuuga (Hinata estava _noiva_ de Naruto), fazendo com que a própria Haruno deixasse as lágrimas caírem pelo rosto triste e abandonado.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry_

_Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu.  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas ...  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram_

Sentiu Hinata se aproximar novamente e abraçar-lhe, dizendo baixinho para ficar, para não ir, para não desistir. Movida por isso, sua Inner começou a falar também "**É tigresa, vai lá e não desiste! Continue fiel aos seus ideais que um dia você vai acordar para ir trabalhar e receber um beijo e um 'Aishiteru Sakura-chan' dele! Você consegue garota!**" Como queria atender ao pedido de Hinata e ficar para não desistir, demo era tarde demais para ouvir sua amiga e para ouvir sua Inner e tentar lutar novamente. Para si, era uma causa perdida... E resolveu dizer isso para Hinata:

- Hinata-chan, eu queria, sinceramente, acatar ao seu pedido, ficar, mostrar ao Sasuke-k...san, que eu nunca vou desistir dele, mostrar ao Sai-kun que sinto muito por fazê-lo sofrer... – Deu uma pausa, percebendo que Hinata ainda tinha uma leve esperança – Demo, minha causa é perdida, não consigo mais... Estou cansada... Cansada por lutar por algo que nunca será meu – Falou triste, sua tristeza junto com a de Hinata mantendo o clima pesado e funerário.

Hinata aos poucos, assim como Sakura, se acalmou e limpou as lágrimas, ela havia entendido como era difícil para a amiga e sorriu...

- Promete que vai ser feliz? – Perguntou, desconfiada.

- Vou tentar...

Trocaram sorrisos e Hinata deixou alguns papéis em sua frente.

- Tsunade-sama pediu para você revisar antes de pôr a assinatura e o selo de Konoha. Falou que quer para hoje.

Sakura sorriu e leu algumas linhas, olhando para Hinata em seguida:

- Hai! Arigatou Hinata-chan. Ja ne!

- Ja ne Sakura-chan!

Hinata saiu da sala, deixando a jovem em seu dilema usual. Pensou um pouco e olho o calendário. O casamento seria dali a 5 meses. Até lá, estaria atarefada com a prova do seu vestido, escolheria com a noiva o bouquet e os arranjos da igreja, o bufê... Além de seus próprios afazeres. É, seria corrido, mas conseguiria. Novamente fitou a tela que espera para ser digitado o texto que seria dirigido a Naruto, outro que seria para Sasuke e mais um para Ino. Seria melhor assim. Suspirou e começou a escrever, sem nem ter idéia de como explicaria a situação.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha  
Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes,não é?  
E eu prevejo a escuridão adiante se eu ficar..._

Alguns meses depois...

Sakura andava atarefada pela torre da Godaime, quando esbarrou em alguém, muitos dos papéis que carregava foram parar no chão e amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse que tivesse esbarrado em si. Olhou brava para a figura e para sua surpresa e era Sasuke. Desviou o olhar dele, se ele descobrisse que estava a evitar ele, Sai e Naruto a todo custo, iria perguntar o motivo, e Sakura não iria responder, não estava disposta a fazê-lo. Tratou de pegar todos os malditos papéis em tamanha rapidez que deixou o jovem confuso e, no momento seguinte, ela já não estava mais ali. Estranhou o comportamento, mas deixou aquilo de lado, afinal, ela não gostava dele, e aquilo machucava e muito. Continuou seu caminho sem hesitar, enquanto a kunoichi de cabelos rosados se apressava em entrar na sala da Hokage, deixar papéis e terminar seu turno para ir, com as outras garotas, escolher o vestido.

Sakura chegou em cima da hora, mas ninguém se importou. Começaram a avaliar os vestidos. Tenten usaria um longo vestido branco, sem alças, de seda, com detalhes em pérolas, mas nada muito grandioso, simples, bonito, delicado, com uma cauda não muito longa e um véu que ficaria na tiara de cabelo. As garotas, cada uma havia escolhido um vestido específico de uma cor específica, mas de um modelo apenas: frente única. O de Sakura era verde claro, dando uma beleza especial aos olhos esmeraldas que haviam perdido o brilho e estavam com algumas olheiras feias e terríveis. Nos últimos meses, Sakura trabalhava mais do que o necessário, passando às vezes 48 horas no hospital, sem falar que se mantinha distante dos colegas de equipe, fazendo treinos em horários diferentes e missões em silêncio, sem olhar diretamente para nenhum dos integrantes do Time 7. O vestido de Hinata era azul-bebê, deixando os olhos perolados muito naturais. Já o de Ino, era lilás, dando uma cor bonita aos cabelos longos e loiros e o de Temari era dourado, mas delicado, dando-lhe um aspecto angelical que não possuía. Após experimentarem os vestidos, foram escolher os arranjos, que seriam de jasmim, de acordo com o gosto de Tenten. Após resolverem esses pequenos detalhes, Hinata, Sakura e Temari foram para a casa da Haruno, terminar de discutir os detalhes da partida da Haruno. Havia poucas coisas em sua casa, que no dia do casamento já não estariam mais, ela viajaria junto com Temari e deixaria as cartas com Hinata. Isso lhe ajudaria e muito, para não ter de lidar com perguntas embaraçosas.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu.  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas ...  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram_

- Então, como está minha casa na Suna? – Perguntou Sakura, a face cansada denunciando que não havia dormido nas últimas 48 horas.

- Arrumada do jeito que você queria... Pelo que Gaara me falou, os últimos móveis que você mandou já está no lugar que você disse e as paredes do seu quarto estão pintadas de verde claro, e o teto sob sua cama está à cerejeira florida que você queria. Sua sala está pintada de branco e uma das paredes está em contraste com um verde-musgo para dar mais cor.

Sakura aprovou com um aceno e sorriu cansada, desejando poder dormir, para tentar voltar ao estado normal de irritação, mas nem isso conseguia mais, ficar brava. A jovem Hyuuga e a jovem Sabaku notaram que ela já dormia quando puseram-na na cama e, quando estavam saindo do quarto da jovem, ouviram-na murmurar suplicante em sonho:

- **Sasuke-kun!** – Chamou com força – Não me deixe de novo – E uma lágrima correu pelo rosto contorcido em tristeza, deixando as duas de coração partido ao saírem do quarto.

**-** Ela nunca vai conseguir esquecê-lo, comentou Temari com Hinata, e ambas suspiraram tristes.

- É algo que está com ela há muito tempo, e vai estar até morrer – Comentou Hinata, descendo as escadas em companhia de Temari, para em seguida deixarem a casa da Haruno perturbada.

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_Como colegas de escola na hora do intervalo  
Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas  
Eu serei sua melhor amiga  
E você será o meu  
Namorado  
Sim, você pode segurar minha mão se quiser  
Porque eu quero segurar a sua também  
Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos nossos segredos  
Mas está na hora de eu ir pra casa  
Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora  
Eu preciso estar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena..._

O grande dia havia chegado, o casamento de Tenten. As madrinhas, nervosas, cada qual com seus problemas, mas entre àquela bagunça, uma jovem terminava de ajeitar o vestido verde claro, calma. Havia se preparado muito para aquela data, e não seria pega desprevenida. Com apenas três pessoas sabendo que iria sair da Vila, Sakura terminava de ajeitar o coque delicado que já era possível fazer em seu cabelo. Olhou através do espelho para Ino, que tentava ver se a maquiagem estava perfeita. Sorriu delicadamente, se olhando no espelho. Sentiria falta dela... As olheiras haviam sumido e Sakura agora tinha uma aparência mais bem-cuidada, mas mesmo assim, continuava distante dos colegas de equipe. Temari terminava de verificar o decote do vestido enquanto Hinata ajudava Tenten com o delicado vestido. Suspirou fundo e olhou para Hinata, que lhe deu um discreto sorriso triste. Ela iria partir. Alguém veio chamar a atenção para a marcha nupcial e as madrinhas, um pouco antes da marcha, saíram, deixando a noiva. Pouco tempo depois, ela entrou, o véu sobre a cabeça e face, o cabelo longo e castanho caindo como uma cascata por sobre os ombros. Perfeito. A cerimônia foi linda e Sakura quase esqueceu que estava desconfortável com o olhar insistente de Sasuke e com a distância de Sai. Enquanto as garotas derramavam algumas lágrimas pela beleza do casal, Sakura se permitiu apenas uma lágrima, mas não de felicidade, e sim de tristeza, por ter de deixar aquelas pessoas tão especiais. Limpou a lágrima e saiu junto com o restante do pessoal. Olhou significativamente para Temari e deram desculpas muito convincentes para não ir à festa, seguindo então para a casa da Haruno, que tinha apenas uma muda de roupa lá dentro, que era para ir para a Suna, e alguns dos equipamentos de Sakura, o restante já estava na cidade. Entraram rapidamente na casa e trocaram de roupa, pondo roupas normais. Pegaram suas mochilas e deixaram o vestido no quarto de Hinata. Dirigiram-se até a saída de Konoha sem dizer uma única palavra e, ao sair pelos portões da cidade, Sakura sentiu-se puxada. Uma mão fria e uma expressão enigmática chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o dono dos olhos que tanto amava, triste.

- Aonde vai, Sakura? – Perguntou ele, querendo uma resposta convincente.

Sakura sentiu sua Inner assumir o controle e pela primeira vez na vida, arriscou a fazer algo que ele nunca esqueceria.

Sakura enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e aproximou seus lábios, de olhos fechados, roubando um beijo de Sasuke. O Uchiha ficou estático, mas depois começou a corresponder com a mesma intensidade que Sakura, precebendo que tal intensidade não estava ali à toa, era um beijo de despedida. Sakura separou-se dele ouvindo sua Inner dizer "**Agora deixe ele com gostinho de quero mais que ele nunca mais vai esquecer!!!**" Deu as costas e continuou seu caminho com Temari, deixando um Sasuke feliz e atônito para trás. Pois afinal, não se arrependia de sua decisão, pois garotas grandes não choravam, nem lágrimas de adeus.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu.  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas ...  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram_

**Owari**

**

* * *

_Não sei se estou pronta para comentar algo sobre essa fic... É algo que saiu da minha cabeça ouvindo essa música, eu estava muito deprimida e resolvi começar a escrever algo deprimente... Não que realemnte tenha saído ¬¬' Mas enfim, espero que realmente apreciem essa fic que fiz tirando criatividade sei lá de onde...  
Beijos,  
Daia-chan_**


End file.
